


Offerings

by orphan_account



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I got you a gift."





	Offerings

“I got you a gift.”

Vera Bennett raised her eyebrows in confusion. 

“You got me a gift?” It wasn't her birthday, and Governor Joan Ferguson wasn't the kind of person to give out presents without good reason. 

“I got you a gift,” the Governor confirmed. There seemed to be something off about the taller woman. Could she be...nervous? It seemed unlikely. 

 

Joan could feel the slight tremble in her right foot travel through her body, and it annoyed her. She had nothing to feel insecure about. It was customary to give gifts on days such as this. So here she was, standing on the porch of Vera’s home, a small box in her hands. She felt akin to Gulliver in comparison to the slim package. It contained all she would never be according to the voice in the deepest, darkest corner of her mind; it was elegant, feminine, delicate, beautiful. She was not.

 

“Why?”

 

The one-word question hung in the air for just a little longer than one would consider a comfortable silence to occur.

 

“It is Valentine’s Day,” the older woman clarified. Surely Vera must understand. She was a woman of above-average understanding of social etiquette, even if slightly uncoordinated at times. However, the brunette shook her head in confusion once more. 

“We are not in a relationship.”

“I am aware of that.”

“Would you…” Vera asked with a short pause, “...like to be in one?”

“Perhaps.”

  
That February night, the neighbours across the street watched as a tall woman entered the home of the friendly Bennett girl, and didn't leave until the next morning. 


End file.
